Danny Phantom: The Clash of Ice and Fire(Redone)
by UltimateHero10
Summary: After seeing such a positive turnout for the first one, I've decided to completely redo the story with some new chapters as well. The summary is the same as the first one. Slight Danny x Bloom. Rated T for suggestive language. May change later on due to content and scenes.
1. Chapter 1:The Girl of my Nightmares

The screen zooms in on ultimate hero in his white room of creation. "Hello my loyal readers and followers. And welcome to the re-written version of Danny Phantom:The clash of Ice and Fire! When i begun writing the story, i did not realize how many fans the young phantom and fairy had. So, i've decied to add a couple more chapters to his story than the last one. I've also noticed the spelling errors that i've made in the last story. I hope you all enjoy this story as much as you did the first. So now, without further ado, let the curtain rise on...

Danny Phantom in:  
The Clash of Ice and Fire!(Redone)

Chapter 1:The Girl of my Nightmares!

Our story begins one clear and starry night in the town known as Amity Park. The town motto suggest that it would be one of the most normal places on earth. But that couldn't be further from the truth. Two of the residents in town consider themselves as ghost-hunting enhusiasts. But the proper term everyone would use would be nutjobs, fruit loops, or just flt out crazy. Hunting something that doesn't even exist. A ghost. A spiritual being which is the subject of many ghost stories. It is speculated that if someone dies without clearing all the buisness the have to do i the world of the living, they are doomed to wander the planet with no recollection of how they died. There are some things hat humans were never meant to mess with. However, there re always those kind of people who procced to do so despite the consequences.

Jack and Maddie Fenton. The two people responsible for not only creating something that should have never been created, but also had a hand in the creation of one of the world's greatest heroes. Their son, Danniel, or as his friends call him, Danny Fenton was just an average 14-year old high school kid with normal high-school boy problems. Dealing with bullies, alking with pretty girls, aceing important exams, etc. His two best known friends are techno geek and meat lover, Tucker Folley, and Ultra-recyclo vegetarian and goth girl, Samantha Manson. When they heard about Danny's arents building a ghos potal, they decided to watch as they achieved what people though impossible. By breaking the wall between the mortal and spiritual worlds and create a gateway into the fabled ghost zone. But when they sought to activate the portal, it didn't work. They tried everything they could, but to no avail. The pprtal would not operate. So, they gave up. Yet, just because they gave up, didn't mean Danny and his friends had to. Convinced by Sam, Danny was the first to step into the seemingly lifeless machine. But when he had checked the walls for any ype of switch, he had accidentally pressed the button which truly activated the machine an brought it to life. The minute Danny had set foot into the machine, his life, as many a hero born by accident, was changed forever. While he was inside the machine during its acivtion, his DNA was infused with ectoplasm and thus had became the ghostly hybrid known today as Danny Phantom. At first, he was confused, shocked, and racked with fear. But as time went by, he had learned to control his powers, develop skills he would never discover s a human, and now acts as the town's protector. At some point in time, Danny was taken on by clockwork, the ghost who can control time, as his apprentice. Saying that he would ned to grow stronger in order to face a great cisis. Upon reaching the high point of his training, Danny had attained a secondary transformation known as rebirth mode.

A transformation tha increases his normal ghost powers over half and further increases his physical capabilities. As well as granting him the ability to summon weapon known as the scythe of space. A creation that is in someways similar to his time staff. The scythe allows danny to cut through the fabric of space and transport to a different location. To an extent, he can also control time, but only when using a move called "The Dimmension Door." It also allows him to slice through things tht cannot be cut such as an opponents energy. While it does not harm the target physically, it drains them of their power rendering them helpless. Utilizing his new powers, and with the help of his friends and family, Danny has managed to keep his home safe from any type of danger that threatens his home. However, little did the ghost boy know, that the temporary peace he was in would be cut short with the arrival of two girls who are far more than they seem.

Danny had arrived home after a late night patrol on the town. Unfortunately for him, the town seemed pretty quiet. It didn't look like anyone hd managed to sneak out of the ghost zone. retty much a slow day. Afer hours of searching, Danny had flew into Fenton Works through his bedroom window and had let himself drop onto his bed as he had reverted back to his human form. For awhile now, Danny's powers seemed to be growing. Especially regarding his cryokinetic powers. The strange hing ws, they seemed to be growing more powerful with each use. But Danny just shruggd it off as him just geeting stronger. However, that made the fights far too quick for his liking. He' rather eal with skulker and his disgusting pelt obsession tham Mr. Lancers boring classes. Danny had begun to wish that some ghost would show up and distract him from school for at least a day or two. Not too strong as to take over the world, but just enough to cancel school for a couple of days. Guess it just wasn't in the cards. Deciding he would deal with it tomorrow, he hd slowly began to drift off to sleep. Yet, the moment he had closed his eyelids, he hd suddenly heard a voice calling out to him. The voice was calling his name in a sing-son fashion. (...Danny...oh Danny..) The voice sang. The voice sounded sweet and innnocent. It sounded like it had belonged to a young female.

"Huh?...Who is that?" Danny asked. Suddenly, Danny had felt a gust of cold wind brush past him just as he was drifting off to sleep. Aah, who turned on the A/C? Danny asked as he had shuddered from the shift in temperature. When Danny ad opened his eyes again, he had found that he was no longer in his own bed. He was now in a large tunnel-like cavern that had walls covered from top to bottom in beautiful reflective ice.

"Woah...where exactly am i? The ghost boy asked himself taking in the scenery. But just then, the voice had started calling to him again.

"Danny...Danny..." The voice sang.

"(I'm willing to bet 5 bucks that that voice has something to do with how i got here.) Danny thought as he decided to follow the voice and had traveled deeper into the ice caves. After a few minutes of waking, he had came to a fork in the road. There were two paths leading to different sections of the ice cavern. On the left path, there was some sort of warmth eminating from it. The frigid air in the cave ha almost completely cut off. The path on the right however was the complete opposite as the already cold air intensified. Danny could feel the bistering cold without even having to move an inch. Just as he was about to decide which path he should take, the voice had came from the left guiding him to its source.

"...Right this way..." The voice said in an alluring tone from the warmer path. Seeing as whoever kept callling him had brought him there in the first place, Danny hadn't hesistated in choosing which path to take. He had quickly dashed down the left path. As he had made his way to the end of the way, the temperature had begun to shift from cold to warrm. He had soon reached the end of the cave which had led to an area with reflective glass. Danny's image had reflected off the ice in the cavern as he had searched around for the person who had summoned him.

"Hey! I'm here! Whoever you are,,,," Danny shouted trying to get a response. But for the fffirst few minutes, nobody had answered. As Danny had started to check around, a spot above him on the celing had slowly began to melt. When a drop from the melting ice had hit him on the head, he had jumped in shock. Yaaah! Jeez, that's cold!" Danny shouted. Looking up, he had found that there was a bright orange spot in the ice. And after a few seconds, it seemed to get bigger. It didn't take long for him to realize that something was coming.

"What the-? He managed to utter before out of the ice came a dragon completely made out of fire. Woah! He said before he had tackled the ground avoiding getting scoopd up in the dragon's mouth. After he had picked himself off the ground, he had saw that the dragon was flying around in the sky in a circular motion. Wait...was this thing...the one calling me? He questioned as the dragon had landed in front of him staring at him with its blazing red eyes.

"Whatever the case, it hasn't attacked yet, so i can't figure out if its an enemy or not." As the ghost boy continued thinking of a way to approach the dragon, it had suddenly raised it's head and exhaled a powerfil burst of fire right in front of him. Danny pondered why the dragon would just aim at the ground. Was it trying to melt it so that he would fall to his death. No, that can't be right. If that were possible, then the dragon would only have to touch the ice covered floor. So, how come the ice is still there? Could it be a slow-melting sort of ice. But Danny's train of thought was interrupted as he had saw a body begin to form in the column of the dragon's fire. When the fire hd subsided, Danny was awestruck to say the least. The person who appeard out of the dragon's flames was a young girl who appeared to be in her late teens. She had fair skin and crystal-blue eyes that, despite their natural color, hid a fire that showed on special occasions. She had flowing reddish-orange hair that extended down to the back of her legs. The most peculiar thing about her were the butterfly-like wings attatched to her backside.

(As i said before,Bloom is in her believix forms during these dreams.)

Danny was left speechless by the girls beauty. His face started to turn red as he noticed she was staring at him adoringly. He started to get that weak kneed feeling he got whenver he was around insasnely pretty girls like paulina. Woah...she's...beautiful...Danny uttered until he had suddenly shook his head furiously about snapping himself out of it.

"Get a grip fenton! You've already got a girlfriend! Can't go back now!" He told himself. Seeing this had caused the girl to giggle a bit. Suddenly realizing he was making himself look like a fool, he hd coughed a few times before finally getting ready to speak. But apparently, the girl had beat him to the punch.

"So glad you could make it Danny." The mysterious girl began.

"So, it's safe to assume that you were the one calling me?" Danny asked.

"Yes, it was me." The girl replied.

"Well, now that i'm here, what do you want?" Danny asked.

"Straight to the point? That's no fun. And here i was hoping we'd get to know each other better." The girl said in a dissapointed tone.

"Okay, now what do you REALLY call me here for?" Danny asked a bit more bluntly.

"Well, if you really want to know..."She begun as she had begun to approach Danny holding her arms behind her back. Assuming she was going to attack, Danny had gotten into a battle-ready position readdy to go ghost at the slightest sign of hostile intent. But he was taken completely off gaurd as she had took her arms from behind her back and brougt her hands to his cheeks. Danny was a bit nervous and curious of the girls actions. But it was the next move she made that had completely suprised him. She had puckered her lips and inched closer to Danny's face in an attempt to kiss him. Danny could feel his face set ablaze as he was processing what was happening. But just as he was about to return the action, an image of him and sam kissing had flashed in his mind. This ad gave Danny enough incentive as he had turned intangable and phased through the girl's hands just before her lips could make contact.

"Woah! What the hell do you think your doing?!" Danny asked with his face still red.

"Unless i'm mistaken, i believe i was trying to kiss you." She replied.

"I know that! Danny retorted. But...i hardly even know you!"

"Which is why i suggested we get to know each other earlier." The girl replied with a smile.

"Look, i don't know who you are, but i'll have you know full well that i'm taken." Danny stated.

"I see. Playing hard to get huh? That's fine. I kind of enjoy the thrill of the chase." The girl replied before she had raised her left hand before bringing it down commanding the dragon to attack. The flames on the dragon's body began to glow bighter as it prepared to attack. Don't worry Danny, you shall meet me again in due time. For as of now, our lives have been intertwined. She said sweetly before the dragon had shot into the air before charging at Danny. He was all but ready to transform. But just as he was about to utter his catchphrase, he had shot out of his bed drenched in sweat as if he had endured the fight of his life.

"Man, what was that all about? Danny asked himself not quite sure what just happened. That seemed a little too real to be a dream. He had held his head in confusion as he had glanced ove at the alarm clock placed at the side of his bed. The clock red 4:25 A.M. It was nearly two hours before he had to get up. Looks like i won't be going to sleep for sometime. Might as well go on a noter patrol. Danny said as he had transformed into Danny Phantom and had flew into town.

Meanwhile, in the town of gardenia, a girl who had closely resembeled the girl in Danny's dream seemed to be showing symptoms of experiencing a nightmare. She had clutched her pillow as sweat begun dripping from her face like a heavy storm. In her dream, the girl was in a large city that was completely devoid of light. She had seemd to b flying away from something. Or more accurately, someone. A gloved hand had been raised and glowed blue for a short moment before it fired an ice blast. The girl had dodged most of the attacks with the others only grazing her. The attacks that had missed had created large chunks of ice in the ground. Looking behind her, she saw an unidentifiable shadow following her close behind. The only things she could make out was that he had a bright green vizor and that he was weilding a dual-blded green and black scythe. The weapon had glowed a bright blue before he had swiped it in the air sening a wave of crogenic energy at the girl. She had stopped for a short moment to counter the attack with a blast of fire magic. She had succesfully managed to fend off the ice attack, but when she did, she noticed that the assailant was gone. Just as she was beginning to wonder where he was, she suddenly felt a cold chill run down her spine as the shadow chasing her before had appeared behind her. As she had slowly looked behind her, she was greeted by a horryifing wail that had sent her flying away. Before she could regain her composure, the shadow had reappeared above her and had slashed her with his scythe making her scream in pain. Although it didn't look like it hurt her physically, it had damaged her nonetheless. The unknown attacker had then delivered a sharo kck to her gut sending her crashing into the pavement below.

Badly injured, the girl could barely move. Looking up, she saw the unkown attacker standing over her with the scythe hoisted over his shoulder and his cape flowing in the breeze of a cold wind. As the scythe came to life again with a sinister green glow, the girl could now make out the attackers appearence. He had snow white hair, he was clad in a black and white jumpsuit, and had glowing green eyes which gleamed through the vizor. She didn't know who he was, or what she did to provoke him to attack her so mercilessly. But it seemed like it was the end for her. As the assailint had raised his scyte and prepared to strike her down and claim her life, she let out an ear-curdiling scream which had snapped her back to realty. Haering the scream, two others had raced to her room. The first was a blond with hazel eyes and white skin, and the second was a dark skinned gril with burnette hair and a bit of blond in her bangs.

"Bloom, are you okay?" Asked the burnette.

"What happened?" Asked the Blonde.

"It's nothing girls. Just a dream. The girl known as bloom answered as she still had a look of fear on her face. A very...bad dream."

Well, hope you all enjoyd the first chapter of the clash of ice and fire redone. I'm hoping this story turns out as well as the original. I'll see you all next chapter. Peace out!


	2. Chapter 2:A not so warm welcome

_Hello again everyone. Sorry for the late update. I had other priorities to take care of. But I won't bore you with the details. Without further delay, I present chapter 2 of Danny Phantom: The Clash of Ice and Fire(Redone)._

_Previously, Danny had returned home after a boring night of patrolling the town for any wayward ghosts who might have escaped the ghost zone. The minute he got to his room, he had dropped onto the bed not even bothering to change into his pajamas. But as he had drifted off to sleep, he suddenly found himself in the most realistic dream he ever had. He had entered an ice cavern by the call of a sweet and alluring voice. As the voice led him further in, he had came to a dead end. Seconds later, a dragon made of fire had appeared, and moments later, the girl who had called Danny to that place. She was a bit hard to figure out and seemed to be more focused on flirting with Danny rather than answering his questions. Before he could get anything out of her, he was blasted back to the waking world by a burst of the dragon's fiery breath. _

_Danny knew that something might be up. Whenever a weird dream like that occurs, something big is bound to happen. Even though he didn't exactly know about it yet. Seeing as he wouldn't be getting back to sleep, he had decided to do an early morning patrol about the town. Meanwhile, in a town in another world, a girl was having a similar dream about him. However, the white haired teen was not so kind as the girl had dreamt him trying to take her life. And it looks like he would succeed in doing so if the girl hadn't woken up. The dreams have shown the entanglement of their destinies as the two are about to meet for the first time…._

_**Chapter 2:A not so warm welcome!**_

It was now 6:59. Danny was trudging to school with his feet dragging on the ground and bags under his tired eyes. For some reason, that dream seemed to drain Danny. This behavior did not go unnoticed by his friends. By the looks of it, it seemed like he was on the verge of becoming a full moaning and groaning spirit of the afterlife.

"Yo Danny, you okay man? You don't look so good today." Tucker began.

"I'm fine it's just….I'm a little tired from doing late night patrols around the town." Danny replied.

"Danny, you don't have to stay up till' morning hunting for ghosts. Said a worried Sam. Everybody needs their sleep. Even ghosts.

"I know, I know. I'm just being a little cautious that's all." Danny said. As they continued their walk to Casper High, Danny had fell asleep most of the way there. Either falling flat on the street or taking a rest in a cushy pile of garbage bags. Eventually, the three did arrive at their respective classrooms. Danny was separated from his best friend and girlfriend at this time, so they weren't there to keep him awake. Unfortunate for Danny, Mr. Lancer was. He had slammed his ruler onto his desk startling him to attention.

"Ah! I'm up!" Danny shouted causing a short burst of laughter from his classmates.

" , while you may be this town's hero and protector, that does not give you a free pass to sleep in my class. Especially when we have two new students arriving today. " said as he patted the ruler in the palm of his hand.

"Uh…sorry but…wait…new students?" Danny asked.

"That's right. Despite the trouble this town has been through, we are lucky enough to still have people visiting. Let alone attending this school. And I expect you to treat them as if they were your own family.' Mr. Lancer continued.

"Uh…sure, I will. Who are these new students anyway?" Danny asked as he had rubbed the sleep from his left eye.

"If you would be kind enough to stay awake, then I would be more than happy to introduce them." finished as he had went back to the head of the classroom. He had cleared his throat twice before the introduction.

'Ahem…attention class. Today, we have two new friends joining us at Casper high. They come from a faraway town called Gardenia. And I expect you all to greet them to this school with open arms. Come in ladies." said beckoning the new students to come in. After he did, two girls had walked into the classroom. The minute they walked in, the mouths of the males had opened inviting any flying insects inside. When Danny had got a good look at the first, he had suddenly snapped out of his sleepy state.

The two girls seemed relatively tall. The first seemed to be about eighteen years old and closing in on early adulthood. She seemed eerily similar to the girl in Danny's dream as she had the same physical traits. Long red hair that reached down to the back of her legs and crystal blue eyes that showed a hidden fire. However, the girl was wearing a different outfit than the girl from her dream. She was wearing a blue and white stripped shirt with several hearts on the left side of her chest and a blue skirt with stockings with the same design as he shirt and blue shoes.

The girl standing next to her had white skin and hazel eyes. She had long blond hair that was about the same length as the red-head's. She was wearing a light blue dress with purple horizontal stripes going down to the bottom of her skirt accompanied by purple belt.

"_No way….that girl…." _Danny thought in his head.

Hello everyone. The red-headed girl began with a friendly smile. My name is Bloom. I come from the town, gardenia. It's nice to meet you all."

"And my name is Stella. I also come from gardenia." The blond said introducing herself. It only took a few seconds before the males were drooling over the two new girls. Everybody except Danny however who was showing signs of concern more than attraction.

"_That….that girl looks like the one from my dream…."_ Danny thought. But suddenly, he had felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.

"Agh! He winced holding the spot where it hurt.

"Hey Danny, you okay?" Asked another male student sitting beside him.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just a little headache is all." Danny chuckled. It was obvious that he was lying through is teeth.

"Alright then you two. Please select your seats to that we may begin class." Said . Suddenly, the guys started pointing to open desks nearby them for the ladies to sit. They even went as far as pushing other students out of their chairs.

"Well, I guess we don't have to worry about making new friends here." Joked the blond. After looking about the classroom, Bloom had suddenly spotted Danny. She had suddenly got the same vibe of similarity from him as he did her. Although, she didn't have a headache. The boy seemed eerily similar to the white-haired teen who had tried to take her life in her dream. Danny had suddenly noticed that she was staring at him at looked away.

"_Is..is she looking at me? Danny thought. No…no she can't be. _Danny had glanced slightly back to the front of the room to find that she was still staring at him. He had turned away again as soon as he confirmed it. _Wait…what if she had the same dream as I did…? No, that's stupid! You've only seen her today! What are the chances of her being related to the girl in the dream you had last night?" _As Danny continued to think, the two girls had finally decided where they were going to sit. The boys in the room had lit up with hope waiting for them to sit by them while the girls all grew looks of jealousy. Danny was snapped out of his train of thought when he heard the scraping of two chairs against the linoleum floor. Looking up, he saw that bloom and Stella had decided to sit next to him. This of course was making him a bit nervous. Though, the two did not waste any time in introducing themselves to him first.

"Hi there. Said Stella with a smile.

"Um…hi." Danny said a bit shakily. He may have been the hero of Amity Park, but he was still a teenage boy. And like most others, he'd instantly fall over himself the second a pretty girl had started talking to him.

"What? You not nervous are you?" Stella asked.

"O-of course not! Danny quickly replied. I just had a bit of a long night. My name's Danny. Danny Fenton.

"Hi Danny, I'm Stella. And this is my friend, Bloom." The blond said motioning towards the red-head.

"I hope you don't mind if we sit here?" Bloom asked.

"Oh, it's cool." Danny replied. While he was getting better acquainted with the new girls, the other boys in the classroom were silently cursing out of jealously. Most of all, Dash.

"No way! How come Fen-Turd gets to sit with the new girls?!" He whispered angrily to His friend Kahn.

"Well, he is kind of the town's hero, dude. It shouldn't be all that surprising he's attracting the ladies.

"Shut it! There's no way I'm going to sit here and let Fen-Turd get the babes. Besides, he already had a girlfriend. That Goth geek, Manson."

Time had slowly marched forward to lunch time. While Bloom and Stella had took their seats, they were instantly swarmed by the other students. Danny was sitting beside Tucker and Sam. He was still having reoccurring headaches.

"Well, it seems like the new girls are quite popular. And it's only their first day here." Said Sam looking over to their table.

"I'll say. And a certain someone isn't liking it." Tucker said pointing towards paulina's table where she and star was sitting. She was glaring daggers at the new girls who were stealing her thunder.

"I think I'm gonna like those two. Even though the outfits they where are a little, revealing..." Sam said after taking another bite out of her lunch. It pleased the Goth to see that the queen of Casper High wasn't feeling so special anymore. However, she could hardly enjoy it as Danny was still having headaches. But now, it seemed that he was shivering.

"Danny, you okay? You don't look too hot. Tucker said noticing the signs Danny was exhibiting. After touching his forehead, Sam had winced back at the intense cold that radiated from it.

"No kidding. He's as cold as an ice cube." Sam asked in surprise.

"I…t-think it m-might have something to do with my ice powers. I'll b-be back in a minute." Danny said as he got up and had begun to leave the lunchroom. While Bloom and Stella had been talking with almost the entire twelfth grade, they had both suddenly picked up a magical wave. And a strong one at that.

"Hey Stella, did you feel that?" Bloom asked whispering to the blond. Stella nodded and had then rose from her seat.

'Sorry people, but we have to use the ladies room to…powder our noses. Come on Bloom." Stella said as she had grabbed bloom's arm and had pulled her out of the lunchroom.

Meanwhile in the hallway, Danny's head with pulsating. He held his head in pain as a voice began to speak to him. It seemed raspy and a bit sickly, but Danny could hear it clear as day.

"_Now…It is finally time…! It is her! The one who carries the flame!" _The voice hissed.

"Who said that? Who's there?" Danny asked as he had begun making his way outside.

'_You must strike her down now! She has no other protection except for that bothersome blond. After years of waiting, it is finally time to exact vengeance!"_

"AAAAGGGGGH!" Danny screamed as he had dropped to his knees. Suddenly, he was glowing with a dark blue aura and started to show signs of going ghost. As this was happening, Tucker and Sam had raced outside following him.

"Danny! What's wrong?" Asked a concerned sam.

'I…I don't know…..Danny struggled as the continuously increasing cold energy began to surround him. But…that girl…..she was the same one from my dream….

"Wait, dream? You dreamt about another girl?" Sam asked offended.

"Uh, sam, I think we have more important things to worry about right now." Said Tucker to the still struggling Danny.

"Aggh! Somethings….controlling me! Danny grunted as his ghost transformation activated against his will. Just as the transformation was completed, Bloom and Stella had came running out of the school only to see Danny Phantom pick himself off the ground as the blue aura no longer flickered like it did before. Bloom's eyes had widened in shock as she had gazed at the white haired teen. He looked almost exactly like the one from her dream. The only difference was that he was wearing a different costume. As he turned around, it was revealed that Danny's eyes were covered in an ominous blue glow.

"Well, isn't this convenient? Danny spoke as not himself, but a voice that was a fusion of his and someone or some_thing_ else's. It was obvious that Danny was no longer in control of his body. Instead of making me go through the trouble of finding you, you come here to Amity Park.

"Danny, what's going on? Tucker asked as he had proceeded to get closer, but he was suddenly stuck to the wall by one of his ice beams. Dude…that's cold…" Tucker joked.

"Danny, what the heck is wrong with you?! Sam shouted getting his attention. She was given the same treatment tucker had and was stuck to the wall right next to him in a chunk of ice. Sorry, But Danny's not here. Spoke the unknown possessor.

"Just what the heck is going on here?" Stella asked.

"Shut it! So called 'Princess of Solaria'. The possessed phantom shouted causing them all to gasp in shock.

"Wait, you're a princess?" Tucker asked surprised.

'How did you know that?" Stella asked.

"How? Why, because I'm one of the few who created Solaria of course!" The phantom stated.

"Th…that can't be true. Bloom said shaking her head in disbelief. How could you create Solaria?"

"Ah yes, I almost forgot. The possessed phantom began as he had shaken his head side to side. I've spent centuries trying to find you, Keeper of the Dragon Flame. I know all about you and your little group of fairies. You all praise her about being the strongest fairy in existence. Holding the power to create entire worlds! Well guess what, kiddies? I'm here today to tell you that everything you know about the Dragon Flame is a lie! He shouted as he had pointed his index finger at bloom.

The two girls couldn't believe what they were hearing. Everybody else didn't seem to get what he was talking about, but Bloom seemed to have been shaken to her core.

"N-no. You're lying! She said defiantly.

"Okay…I'm lost. Do you have any idea what's going on?" Sam asked turning to Tucker.

"Shhh! It's just getting good!" Tucker said shushing her.

"Wait a minute, just how would you know so much about the Dragon Flame? Stella asked with her hands to her sides. Are you another imitation like the Shadow Pheonix?" At that single word 'imitation', the possessed Danny had burst into a maniacal laughter.

"HA! An imitation you say? He asked with a large grin on his face. My dear, I am far from a mere imitation. And Darkar was a fool to think he could prevail using a copy of the original. But that's beside the point. You and everyone else in the magical dimension have been deluded into thinking that the Dragon Flame is the true source for all things magic! But I fully intend on making you see the truth. But first….He said as he noticed all the students were watching intently from the windows. Danny had reared his arms back as they surged with ice type energy before firing them into large beams freezing over the entire back wall of the school preventing them from seeing anything.

'No need to have any unnecessary heroics. He said as he had turned back to the girls. Now, I don't have much time in this boy's body. His will is slowly forcing me out. So I'll just have to finish you off before that time comes!"

He said as he rose his hand into the air. For a few seconds, he concentrated blue energy into his hand creating a medium sized orb of energy. The orb thinned out into a pole. Once Danny grabbed the pole, the blue energy dispersed from it and showed a black coloring. Two eyes were at the top of the staff. One blue and one green each swirling with magical and ghostly energy. The pole was then edged with a green scythe blade. Danny had swung it around a few times just to show it off before pointing it to the girls.

"Okay, that would be so cool right now if it didn't mean trouble." Said Tucker.

"Bloom, I think we both know what we have to do." Stella said turning to her friend.

"Right." Bloom nodded.

"MAGIC WINX, BELIVEX!" The girls both shouted as they were suddenly enveloped in a bright veil of magical light. Sam and Tucker had closed their eyes due to their brightness, but the possessed Danny had only smirked as he watched the transformation without blinking once. Once the light dimmed down enough, Tucker and Sam were able to witness the beautiful transformation they went through as they assumed their fairy forms. Tucker's eyes nearly popped out of his head while sam was also shocked, but on a slightly smaller scale than tucker. The most noticeable trait were the large fairy wings that grew on their backs.

"That's right, summon up all the magic you can muster. The possessed Danny said as he had hefted his newly created scythe over his shoulder. It wouldn't be any fun if you just surrendered willingly. As He prepared to attack, the ground below him began to freeze quickly creating a small patch of ice.

Bloom had thrown one of her fire bolts at the cold demonized boy. but he easily deflected her fire bolt with a cold swipe of his scythe. Before she had time to react, he had quickly spun around and attempted to finish bloom off by aiming for her head.

But it was avoided when Stella had shot a star bolt straight to the ghost boy's face. Causing him to fall back a bit.

"Oooh, that's gonna leave a mark." Tucker said turning his head.

"Yes! Bull's eye! Stella cheered. But the victory was short lived as the possessed halfa had quickly recovered and looked at them with an insane grin. Heh heh heh, that tickled. My turn! The ghost boy had charged up blue clear energy then had fired multiple ice needles at the fairies.

"Look out!" Bloom shouted to Stella. Bloom had instantly raised a flame shield to protect the both of them from the ice attack as the needles instantly evaporated upon impact. But after they had successfully blocked the attack, they had noticed that he was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh? Bloom asked looking about trying to find him. Where did he-?"

"Bloom, behind you!" Sam shouted causing her to turn to find the ghost boy who was about to slash her shield apart with one swipe. She was about to counter, but she was frozen as she had realized the scene had looked all too familiar. She didn't exactly remember him being possessed, but she clearly recognized the scythe that was about to cut her in two. Because of her flashback, she was distracted enough for him to slash her shield apart breaking their defense. They were able to stay airborne, but not without taking some damage. Suddenly, Stella noticed that she was losing feeling in one of her arms.

"S-so cold…..what is…this?" Stella asked as her arm went numb.

"Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that there's a good chance of experiencing frostbite if you get hit by my attacks?" He asked. Not to worry, if you don't get the jist of it yet, I'd be happy to give you a demonstration."

"Yeah right, let's see how tough you are without your precious scythe!" Bloom said as she and Stella had casted a binding spell. 5 purple wires had began to circle around the possessed boy.

"Resorting to cheap tricks now? Danny asked as he had tried to cut through the magical wires, but found that he was unable to break through them. They had tightened around his body restricting any movement forcing him to drop his scythe to the ground below.

"Agh! You think this will be able to hold me for long?" He asked as he had struggled to break free.

"Bloom, now while he can't move." Said Stella. Bloom had flown high into the air before she had fired three simultaneous fire balls which had fused into a comet sized one.

"GREAT YOSHI'S ON A TOADSTOOL!" We're going to get burned alive!" Tucker shouted as he tried to break free of the ice frantically. But Danny had only smiled as he hadn't even attempted to avoid the comet. Instead, he took a deep breath before releasing a powerful ghostly wail that had caused the girls to cover their ears. The force of the attack not only dispersed the fireball, but it had also broke the ice that was on the school as well as the ice that was holding Tucker and Sam. The force of the soundwave had forced the two into the school wall.

With their concentration broken, the wires restraining Danny had disappeared.

"Such insolence! Do you think your fire will be able to stop me?! He asked as he had picked up the scythe he had dropped earlier. The Dragon Flame will atone for its heinous crime! He said as he had charged for bloom.

"Hang on Bloom, I'm coming!" Stella shouted as she was about to help her, but was suddenly stopped as a bone-chilling grip had gotten ahold of her neck.

"Ya know blonde, you seem a bit uptight. I think you need to 'chill out' a little." The possessed Danny said as he begun to freeze the fairy starting from her legs. Stella wa a bit scared seeing herself getting incased in solid ice. The ice had crept up her body as she was already nearly halfway frozen.

"AGH! Let me go!" Stella shouted struggling to get free. The ominous glow in the white haired boy's eyes began to grow darker as bloom could only watch as her friend was being frozen right in front of her.

"I hate to do this to such a pretty face such as yourself, but I will allow no one to stand in my way! But before you depart, I shall reveal the truth about your friend's 'Dragon Flame' or so she calls it. The truth is that….ACK!" He had shouted as a sharp pain had occurred in the back of his head. Before whoever was possessing Danny could finish his sentence, it seemed like that Danny was regaining control of his body. AAAGH! You little brat! Why now?! The possessor hissed as he was forced to release his grip on Stella quickly dispelling the freezing ice that threatened to freeze her solid.

"What's going on now?" Tucker asked seeing Danny struggle with his head.

"I think someone or something was controlling Danny all this time." Sam answered.

"AAGH! Get out of my head! Danny shouted as his eyes kept changing from green to blue.

"Insolent child! Hissed the possessor. She is defenseless! We must finish her now before she has time to recover!

"I…have no idea who you are….but I will not be forced…to take another's life! Danny struggled. Now…..get…LOOOOOOST! He roared as he had regained control of his body only for him to revert back to Danny Fenton and fall to the ground diminished of his energy for the time being. The scythe he created had then disappeared in a veil of ice.

Sam and Tucker had rushed to his side trying to wake him up.

"Danny, are you there?" Tucker asked. Speak to us!" Danny was barely able to move, but he slowly regained consciousness and had looked up to the two over him.

"Sam…Tucker? What happened?" Danny asked still a bit groggy.

"You went mad with some wicked ice power and created this cool scythe and…." Tucker had stopped talking when he saw that sam was giving him the stink eye.

"Um, I mean that you had went sort of crazy and started attacking the new girls, remember?" Tucker asked him.

"I…I don't know. All I could remember was being very very cold. Like, my entire body was going to freeze over." Danny answered.

"Come on, we better get him to the nurse's office. Said Sam as she and Tucker had raised him up wrapping his arms around them. Who knows what might happen if he starts to flip out like that again?" 

"What are you doing? Didn't you see what he just did?" Bloom asked quickly getting the attention of the two.

"That kid almost made a popsicle out of me! Shouted Stella. I think that calls for a little payback.

'Back off! It's not his fault. Sam shouted surprising the two. Danny would never intentionally harm any innocent person. Something must have been controlling him. You saw it didn't you? She asked.

"Well, I guess it did look something like that. He did start mumbling to himself right before he could freeze me.

"Is it okay if we come with you?" Bloom asked.

"As long as you don't try to pull any funny stuff. What do you think Danny? " Sam asked turning to Danny. But she got no response as they saw that he was knocked out snoring.

"He, he's out cold!" Tucker joked.

'Save the bad puns for later, will ya?" Sam asked as she and Tucker had begun to take the unconscious Danny to the school's nurse office.

"Pardon us, ladies." Tucker said smiling at the two of them before going inside.

"Come on, we better go check on him. Said Bloom. I'm pretty sure we've found the source of magic we were sent here to find. As Stella and Bloom had went inside, out of the bushes appeared Paulina and star.

"Did you hear that?" The blond asked.

"Oh yes. I think the new girls will find that they'll be spending a very short time at Casper High. Who knows, they might up and leave before the end of the month." Paulina chuckled as she and star had went back inside the school without being seen.

_After only meeting the girls today, Danny finds himself fighting against them against his will. Who or what made him go out of his way to attack them? And what could paulina have possibly seen during the fight? All these questions answered and more next time._

_**Chapter 3:Knowing Your Enemy!**_


End file.
